


Maiden's Love || Vrene/Tannie

by crappythoughts



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappythoughts/pseuds/crappythoughts
Summary: it is a story where young girls slowly engulfed to a new world wherein their youth slowly turning to an unexpected path. Where love and sexual desires collide in, how will they cope up with these unknown feelings they haven't experience before? Unleashing their inner self onto their own clumsy, funny, painful, and emotional paths toward adulthood.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Taehyung | V, Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kang Seulgi/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue

_why is everyone trying to know that?_

_what kind of appeal does that have?_

_Don't tell me, you're also trying to find out more about it?_

_if I don't know more about it. does it mean that I'm unable to know more about you?_

_I don't want that!_

_sex and love are separate things, aren't they?_

"Say, if you have to do it with someone, who will it be?"

\-----------------------------------------------

They were suddenly fixated to the thought of things they wanted to do before they die

When someone suddenly whispers... _sex –_ said with calm and endearing voice.

All heads suddenly turn towards to the owner of that voice

A stunning and calm maiden welcome their sight - her eyes fixated on them...

And she seriously repeats "sex".

\--------------------------------------------

They arrived at the riverbank. trying to console their weeping friend...

Stream flows to the river, an eternal yellow-brown of sunset welcome her sight...

The cry of her friend, suddenly reminded her of why they were here.

"Say, if you have to do it with someone, who will it be?"

Her friend faces her, a little taken a back to that question... face covered with tears, nose and cheeks slightly turning red

A sudden question, unnecessary timing of all times.

"Eh, I-I don't want to d-do it!". She choked.

Here sight becomes blurry as she tries to look her.

She sighs, her body turns fully towards her and look directly in her eyes.

"Then, let me rephrase it. If you absolutely had to, in order to save the world. Who will it be?" She raises her tone and became a little bit demanding.

They stare for a while, looking at her intently waiting for a response.

"I-If I absolutely had to, in order to save the world..." she whispers to herself, finding the right words, while thinking carefully.

And a picture of him suddenly cross her mind.

"Taehyung..." she whispers softly, clutching her chest.

She slowly turns her head towards the sunset.

"if I absolutely had to, then taehyung." She answers, staring blankly at the sunset.

She sighed, finally hearing the answer she expected.

"that's because you like taehyung, isn't it?"

Hearing her say that, it became clearer to herself of what she said. Hearing it makes her fully aware of her real feelings.

"I like Taehyung." She finally gave in.

Now she is certain.

Finally giving in to her own feelings, adds more weight to her heart.

Her eyes suddenly become hot, tears started forming again.

And in a moment, she cries her heart out. Fnally realizing these unspoken feelings.

And this eternal yellow-brown of sunset becomes the witness of this overflowing feelings she never realized before.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Come with me". He said sternly, grabbing her hand.

They leave the classroom not minding the different stares their classmates were shooting at them.

Some of them were surprised but most of them felt envy.

The arrived at an empty hallway windows surrounded by it.

"You took a video, didn't you?". He asks, looking at her directly. "have you erased it? He added.

She is just glancing outside then turns her head to look at him.

"Before that can you let go of me now. It starting to get hurt". She said, she shifted her eyes to his hand still holding her.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. He immediately releases her hand to his grip.

He watches her as she carefully lifted her hand and slowly caressing it, slightly turning red because of the tight grip he did.

"S-sorry." He apologized, feeling guilty of what happened.

"It's okay". She said. Her eyes finally met his.

"Rather than that, aren't there more things for you to worry about?"

"Huh?"

"Dragging someone away like that, will set tongues wagging." She said, slightly smirking.

"Ah!" he widened his eye as he realizes what she meant.

"You're right, I'm sorry." he looks apologetic.

"That's unexpected, that you'd admit to something like that. I thought you were a tad more oblivious than that." She said, staring blankly outside the window.

He signs and drop his shoulder on that remark.

"When I was in junior high school, things got weird between jennie and other girls. It took me ages to realize, so I screwed up." He said voice slow as he turns to look outside the windows too.

"I thought it had gotten better after we entered high school, but things didn't turn out that way either." He let out a faint smile feeling guilty of those gloomy memories.

"While I did try to take more notice, there were probably other things I should have prepared for."

She was just there, silently listening as she wipes clean the windows,

"Question" she sunddenly said.

"If you had to do it with someone in order to save the world, who would you do it with? She asks, she turns her head and finally met his eyes

That sudden question makes him shivers and cheeks turns red. Seeing that, she felt a little bad, of how she's straightforward she sounds like.

"Yeah, I know that's not something I should be asking a boy. Sex and love are separate things, aren't they?"

"Let me change the question…"

"Wait!" he suddenly interrupted her. "I wanted to answer but, isn't this weird?!" he is panicky said as he made weird hand gestures.

"Weird?" she asks.

"Isn't it strange that girls want to do it?" He awkwardly asks, one hand covers half of his face.

"I-I mean s-sex". He stuttered to that word, avoiding her eyes.

"Taehyung-sshi, I just discovered one more unexpected thing about you." She pointed out, feeling slightly amused.

"I thought you were pretty easy-going, but it seems you're rather old-fashioned in some ways." She remarked.

"No, that's n-".

"We think about it." "Girls think about it, too." She interrupts.

At that moment they were just staring at each other, when taehyung unable to speak a word Irene started to walk.

"even jennie". She whispers as she walks pass to him.

Leaving behind a dumbfounded taehyung.

"Ah, the video". He suddenly muttered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an empty house, lights were all turn off.

but upstairs in one of those rooms, there's this boy, cheeks slightly flush and out of breath.

Scattered tissues could be seen, some on top of the table some were on the floor.

mouth slightly opens as the boy glued his attention in front of him, the brightness of the laptop doesn't bother him.

Moans and thrusting could slightly be heard on the atmosphere.

That sounds sends shivers on his spine, that felt good in some ways. he thought

Legs are wide open as he tried to touch himself _down there_

As he tried to explore, this unknown sensation he hasn't felt before feels incredibly good.

As he tries to move his hand a little faster, a surging adrenaline rush he feels, he cannot help but to throw his head in the air, eyes close.

Biting, licking his now slightly swollen lips. He gulped as his throat felt dry.

In a husky low voice, a moan suddenly escape his mouth. He kept it low as possible.

And then suddenly, the light turns open...

"huh?"

A gasp was suddenly heard.

He surprisingly flutters his eye open and throws his head to that voice he heard.

A light flashed before his eyes, as he saw the owner of that voice.

They stare for a while, unable to move or react.

And when embarrassment finally sunk in his system, in an instant, he felt nothing but to disappear this instant.

"damn". He whispers.

\----------------------------

"we have a problem." He said in serious tone, as he was glaring at him.

He wonders and said "Let me guess, you caused it."


	2. o n e

****

**chapter one**

_"a girl's pale flesh and before the soft tangle of her undergrowth, I got to my knees._

_As I bury my face in it, the aroma of lush grass fills my nose._

_I, diving into the thicket slaked my thirst on the sweet nectar that spilled from the girl."_

**Jennie's POV**

"A-ahh." We all let out a sigh as soon as Irene finished reading the text.

Little did we know we were holding our breath as Irene read with grace the content of the text the novel we currently reading.

We are the literature Club.

The literature Club is where everyone reads a text and discuss the contents of the text as a reading circle as our main activity.

"Isn't this too outright a description?" Wendy unnie said as she shyly fixes her glasses.

As Wendy unnie was the one who breaks the silence, I cannot help but to stare at our younger member Lisa cupped her fully flushed cheeks.

"she's embarrassed?" I mentally asked myself, "Well everyone was!" I mentally added.

"The literary style of Park Anna's recent works has been no different from literary pornography in my opinion." She added.

"That's true." As I listened to Wendy's unnie remark I couldn't help but to agree.

_"this is too much too handle" I mentally screamed inside my head._

"I am a bit interested in the seeking of youth and intercourse in the midst of growing older but..." Irene calmly said. Earning a glance to all of us.

"For now, shall we have some tea?" Seaulgi exclaimed as she prepares a mug and poured us some tea.

"I tried making the raspberry flavor today." She added as she hands the mug to us.

"What a sweet and lovely smell". I exclaimed while I sniff the aroma of the tea Seulgi prepared for us.

"Sweet nectar..." As Lisa whisper examining her mug of tea.

An awkward silence suddenly fills the room.

"L-Lisaaaaaaa!" Wendy screamed. As I choke my own tea.

We were reminded again of the text Irene just read a while ago.

As we were saving ourselves to the embarrassment, a sudden noise could be heard outside of our club room.

"I heard you can do it in that karaoke box without getting caught." The passerby shout happily

"Wanna try?" He asks.

"No way! Are you an idiot?" the girl said.

They were laughing out loud as they pass, without a care even people might hear them having vulgar conversation in a daylight.

As the group of couple could no longer be heard.

"Are they not ashamed of the things they were talking about? What a bunch of apes and hogs, huh." Wendy uunie said as she crosses her hand to her chest. Disgust was written all over her face.

"Even though we're also reading erotic literature out loud?" Lisa asks innocently as she takes a sip of her tea.

Wendy unnie choke. "This and that are different." She shouts as she hit her hands on the top of the table creating a loud sound.

"kamchagiya." I mentally flinched

"if sex is expressed as an enchanted form of literary expression, I accept it. But sex in reality is but a shallow physically. Its really filthy!" Wendy trying to defends herself creating weird gestures.

"There's no way sweet nectar could come from between the legs of a vulgar female pig like that!" she added and sighed forcefully.

"if that's the case, what kind of nectar flows out from them?" Irene suddenly asks.

Wendy was caught off guard to that sudden question.

As she was trying to composed herself from shock "Um. That's...." eyebrows furrowed thinking hard and she notices all eyes were on her.

"Po...." She closes her eyes while saying.

\------------------------------------------------

"pork broth, that sure sounds tasty though" Seulgi laugh as she remembers the incident happened in their club a while ago.

The three were on their way home.

"Yeah." Jennie agreed

"but really those graphics descriptions were a little too much for me to handle." She added checks slightly flushed.

"Yes, and you get that a lot in pure literature too." Seulgi said while looking at the stoplight, as the stoplight turns green Irene walks a little bit faster to them, leaving them behind.

"Irene" Jennie said while looking at her back trying to catch up to her.

While crossing the street, there were two guys looking admiring Irene from a far. Jennie and Seulgi watch they boys talking...

"Hey, isn't that Bae Irene?" the boy happily exclaimed while hitting his friend with his fist

"Wow, she's cute!" the other boy exclaimed.

"I wonder why is someone like Irene in the Literature club, we heard the guys in our class talking saying that she's like a _take no hana_." As Seulgi finished her word she sits on the bench.

Jennie followed and sits beside Seulgi. "Take no Hana". She wonders.

"it's a Japanese phrase, it means a beautiful flower that cannot be easily reach" Seulgi added as a matter of fact.

"Some things are beautiful to look at, but realistically, there is no way you can get them." Jennie mutters as she blankly stares at the coming train.

"Beautifully expressed right?" Seulgi said.

"Hmm", Jennie just nodded her head.

When they suddenly heard a couple of laughs on the other side of the station.

Jennie and Seulgi turn their heads at the same time, and there Jennie spotted a familiar figure its taehyung.

Jennie averted her eyes and bow her head a little bit, trying to avoid looking at taehyung.

_"Hey, Taehyung, are you listening?" The girls ask Taehyung, fluttering her eyelashes._

_"Oh. Yes" Taehyung said, as he scratch the back of his neck._

"He's well liked as always" Seulgi said while looking at them.

As Jennie heard Seulgi muttered, she slowly turns her head towards where taehyung is.

_"peeking a little, wouldn't hurt right?" She tries to convinces herself_

As she was looking at him, hos eyes met her that makes her flinch a little

The moment taehyung saw Jennie, he smiles and cheerfully waves at her. As she was about to wave back when suddenly her sight caught the two girls sending her death glare while gritting their teeth.

That sight sent chills under her spine. She immediately withdraws her hand and hides it under her bag turn she turns her head forcefully onto the other direction.

Looking at her acting like that Seulgi cannot help but to worry, she caresses Jennie's arm and decided to look again to Taehyung direction when a little gasp escapes to her mouth.

What welcome her sight is a fluffy blond hair boy, staring at her. She immediately turns her head around, heart beating so fast.

\-----------------------------

"huh?" they said in unison and faces each other.

"Ya, are you copy me?" Jimin exclaimed.

"I said it first!" Taehyung retort.

The latter just rolled his eyes, and when the train stops in front of them they went in.

\---------------------------------

"its difficult, isn't it, having a good looking childhood friend? Seulgi said, while adjusting her bag and clutching to the handrail.

"if it in shojo manga, you guys would have gotten into a relationship long ago." She added.

"Stop it, definitely not, and where dealing in the real world Seulgi-ah." She said feeling depressed in a dropping shoulders.

"and if something goes wrong and that really happens. T will be those dark times all over again!" She exclaimed, remembering those dark days makes her collapse.

_Jennie's internal monologue_

Taehyung, he wasn't like this in the past. He was small, terrible at sports, laid back...

And because he lived next door, to me, he was like a cute little brother.

But then, we entered middle school. And he grew steadily taller...

"huh?"

suddenly an angry voice I heard sent chills under my spine.

_"That's Taehyung's childhood friend?"._

_"She's such a plane, is she misunderstanding something?"_

_"Does she even know her place?"_

_"That plain girl, she probably already used up her whole life's worth of luck."_

_"Nice one." And all of them laugh while they talk behind my back, fully aware that I can hear them talking._

_(end of monologue)_

Remembering it again, makes it ever harder for Jennie.

"I know, you really held up well. Jennie-ah". Seulgi said, while comforting and patting her shoulder.

"But, I'm having fun now." Jennie said, suddenly brightening up.

"Eh"

"Everyone may think, that we Literature Club are weird. But with you guys it became more interesting, you are all to nice to me, most especially you, Seaulgi-ah." Jennie finishes her words and face Seulgi, while slightly forming a smile.

"thank you for everything, Seulgi-ah."

While hearing that, Seulgi feels touched of how much warmth Jennie's words picking through her heart.

Seulgi suddenly grab Jennie's hand "Same here, thank you Jennie-ah, for becoming friends with me." Jennie just stares at Seulgi, being overly dramatic.

"Seulgi-ah". They stare for a while.

"My friend!" they said in unison and hugged each other.

Earning them weird stares from the passengers.

\----------------------------

Jennie's POV

The literature club is a comfortable place and fun. As I flip through the pages of the book I was holding.

"But the books that everyone reads together there are... different from all the books I've read up till now. All at once, an adult's world. All at once, the aroma of sex.

"t-tear a melon?" when a single phrase catches my attention, I grab the dictionary lying on the floor and search the meaning of it.

As I was flipping the pages, and then here it is...

_Deflowering – the act of breaking the hymen during a girl's first sexual experience._

As I was reading every word the dictionary provides, slowly becoming aware of what it really means. Slowly I could feel blood rushing through my cheeks and suddenly felt warm.

"I-it could also be an expression for the loss of virginity in literature. " The dictionary added, as I learned the meaning behind it my body suddenly felt weak as I collapse on the floor.

"I-I think I need to relax" I lifted my body lazily and reached for the door knob and went downstairs.

I could hear umma's humming while cooking at the kitchen, as soon as I reached the kitchen the smells of the dish umma is cooking lingers on my nose.

"That smells good, Umma". I said, while going towards Umma, and peaking through her shoulders of what she's cooking.

"Its almost done". Umma said.

"Yay." But as soon as I saw what umma is cooking I stop on my tracks.

Umma notices and asks worriedly "Are you okay, baby?" as she looks at me.

"D-don't tell me mom, use used pork broth in that?" I asks hysterically.

"Eh, no. Its chicken broth though." Umma was a little bit puzzled by my behavior but chose to answer my question.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks again.

"ah! No. I like chicken broth better, ha ha!" I laugh awkwardly as I moves backward.

"huh?" she stares at me and there she goes back to cook again.

"Umma used to be a little child, but I guess she's not virgin anymore". I muttered quietly. As I stare at umma.

"Oh, here, bring some over to Taehyungie and chi-chi this." Umma handed me the containers packed of foods.

I lost tracks to my thoughts when I heard taehyung's name.

"To taehyung?"

"Yes, it seems like Mr. & Mrs Kim will not be back for a while, I'll get worried if they didn't eat right." Umma said as she is washing her hands.

I couldn't argue back to umma, and here I was standing infront of taehyung's house. Should I turn the doorbell and leave it here? As I was contemplating of what to do, suddenly the door swung open.

"Oh, its unnie!" A sweet and cheerful voice of chi is what I heard.

And there when I look at them, Chi was clinging like a koala to taehyung's leg.

"Oh, how long have you been standing there, without knocking the door." Taehyung said, a little bit surprised by my sudden appearance.

"E-eh, I was about to knock, then the door suddenly opens. That saves some effort. Ha ha ha." I laugh awkwardly as I scratch my head.

"Huh, anyway. Is that food your holding? We were just about to come at your house, because Chi is starving." Taehyung said while picking up Chi in his arms.

I just stare at them, "Chi how lucky of you," I mentally thought.

"Aren't you gonna come in or not, unnie?" Chi breaks my tracks of thoughts, while tilting her head to her side.

"A-ah, yes." I said, and step in the house.

"Can't you act just like normal." Taehyung muttered and grab the food that I'm holding.

Our hands brush against each other.

"Euk". I mentally react to that touch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taehyung asks, as he leans closer.

"Oh, yes. I just choked. Ha ha! Lets head to the kitchen, I bet Chi is really hungry." I said while I gently pushes taehyung as head towards the kitchen.

Chi was looking at me through taehyung's shoulder and I just shrugged my shoulder.

"really Jennie, can you act normal." I mentally pleaded.

As soon as we reach the kitchen, taehyung carefully place Chi on one of the chairs and me going straightly to their kitchen counter to get some plates and utensils.

"when will you parents coming back?" I asks while placing the plates and utensils on the table while taehyung set the containers on the table. Chi was humming happily as she watches her brother.

"Maybe a week? Not sure tho," taehyung said, then shrug his shoulders.

He sits comfortable and look at me, "Aren't you eating with us?". He asks while reaching for the rice cooker.

"No, I'm good." I answered back as I sit beside Chi and facing towards taehyung.

As I watch taehyung places rice and dish on her sister plate and handed over her, and does his afterwards.

I sit comfortably while my other hand rest on my chin, and watch them eat happily.

"You mom's cook is the best, Jennie-ah!" Taehyung exclaimed as he finish eating,and patted her now full stomach.

And there's chi suddenly burp, she cutely covers her mouth. "Thanks to the food unnie, I'll thank aunt tomorrow. She said

"nae." I just smile because of this cute little one.

" And there's also food prepared for breakfast there, just reheat it tomorrow." I suddenly remember and reminded him.

"Got it." He said then flashes his boxy smile.

_Badump! Tsk here goes my heart again, acting up._

_Jennie's internal monolgue_

_'Taehyung, his smiling face hasn't changed at all._

_He's only grown bigger._

_Bigger..._

_I remembered back then, as we were enjoying the coldness of the water happily playing around on their swimming pool,_

_and took bath together..._

_(end)_

taehyung waves his hand in front of me, getting my attention, as I was lost on my own thoughts.

See is hand got bigger too.

I was brought to the reality as taehyung suddenly clicks his tongue, creating a loud sounds.

"Eh, I'm not thinking if its also grown bigger in there too." I suddenly blurted out.

"There?" chi and taehyung said in unison.

_Huh_

_I forgot chi is here._

_Sigh_

I suddenly got up, " thanks for having me over." I said

"Unnie, are you okay?" Chi said as she walks towards my side.

"yes" I smile and patted her head.

We headed towards the door

"Thank you." Taehyung said, I bent down and pick my slippers and slip it on.

"hmm." I muttered quietly, my back faces him as I reach the knob

Taehyung suddenly spook up

"hey, would you prefer if, we didn't talk in public? He asks.

I stop. And carefully thought of what to answer, I slightly turn my head to face him a little

" I don't know, it depends on the time and place..." I said and open the door and slowly stepping outside

"I see, got it. See you around."

"mm." thats what I manage to answer and finally closes the door.

_Lately, I feel like I've been swung around by these adult feelings._

\---------------------------------------

"jennie, where meeting in the clubroom during lunch break." Seulgi said, jennie looks at seulgi as she wipes the board.

"eh, that so rare." Jennie wonders.

As the bell rings, that signals the start of lunch break as jennie and seulgi, lunch in their hands, made their way to the clubroom.

As they enter, the others were already there. Pleasant atmosphere could be felt inside the classroom.

"As I felt it improper to keep this fortune to myself till after classes have ended, I have gathered everyone here as soon as I could, I have obtained it!" Wendly unnie, exagerately exclaimed as she raises her hand with a book in it while waiving it on the air.

"Ms. Park Anna, release her latest work!" Wendy unnie said in one breath.

That gained some excitement to the girls.

"Ms. Park Nina's works have a special existence to us girls, after all!" Lisa exclaimed and snatch the book to Wendy.

Lisa look at it in full admiration as the girls started to gather around her trying to have a good look on the book.

"I cannot sleep well last night, knowing it will come out today, as expected to Wendy unnie, finally having her own copy." Seulgi said, as she goes closer to Lisa.

Hearing that praise, Wendy just smile smugly as she fixes her glasses.

"the theme of the story this time is about how the main character on the brink of death starts on a bucket list." Irene said, as she examine the books shes now holding.

"Ah, Things I want to do before I die kind of series?" Seulgi said.

"Ms. Nina seems to be a little cliched this time round". Lisa said going back to her seat.

"Hey, don't make a fool out of Ms. Nina." Wendy said indignantly and crosses her arms. "Cliches are still important." She added.

"Before you pass on, what are you able to do... what can you leave behind, true, it may be overused as a theme but that just means its popular and definitely worth the challenge." Wendy goes on as she now talking to herself

"Before I die, huh? Jennie wonders, as she fondly looking at the cover of the book.

"If its me, what would I want to do?"

"I want to do something that I usually can't to". This time Seulgi wonders.

"Indeed, in the end we all just want to know for what reason were we born." Wendy said, as closes her eye.

"hmm hmm". Lisa just nod her head.

They were suddenly fixated to the thought of things they wanted to do before they die

When someone suddenly whisper... _sex –_ said with calm and endearing voice.

All heads suddenly turn towards to the owner of that voice

A stunning and calm maiden welcome their sight - her eyes fixated on them...

And she seriously repeats "sex".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! crappythoughts here.  
> chapter one's up!  
> errors you'll meet along the way, please bear with it.  
> so, what do you think?


	3. t w o

** chapter two **

awkward silence suddenly fills the room.

"sex". Irene said while she puts both of her hand at her back.

"ah, sex" Jennie reacted absentmindedly.

All of them froze at the remark Irene gave, and all their heads turn towards Irene.

"eh?" they said in unison.

Irene just stares at them innocently. "Sex" as she repeats again.

"sorry, I seem to be having a little difficulty hearing you properly, could you say that one more time". Wendy was the one who breaks the silence as she walks closer to Irene, tilting her head as she touches her ears leaning closer to Irene.

"Sex". She immediately responds, and this time she made loud and clear for everyone.

That makes everybody in the room froze on their tracks, Lisa who was the one holding the book drop it unknowingly.

"Sex, it's a completely unknown territory, there are so many famous writers who write about this field too, so dying without knowing the least bit about it seems..." she said she crouch down to pick the book lying on the floor.

"Y-You! haven't I kept telling you that there's a difference between literature and pornography?! Wendy said hysterically as she points her hand towards Irene.

"Eros is just a concept, it's not something that's..."

"Yes, What I'm seeking is not just a concept but the thrusting kind." Irene interrupted Wendy and finally standing up and handing the book to Wendy.

"Thrusti..." Wend;y said, not able to finish her words as her knees felt weak at the sudden emotions.

"The things, I want to do before I die." Irene walks towards the table where her lunch was and picking it up.

Jennie was just standing there looking intently to Irene.

"I've been wanting to give some careful thought to it". She walks towards the door and reach for the knob and stop.

"Because it seems like, I'm going to die very soon." She added emotionless.

"What do you mean?" Seulgi was surprise by the sudden words of Irene.

And Irene finally open the door stepping outside the clubroom.

"Well then, please excuse me." She bid farewell and closes the door.

Jennie suddenly came outside to chase Irene.

"Irene!" she shouted as she tries to run to catch up to Irene.

Irene stops and faces Jennie

"What do you mean earlier, about dying. Don't tell me, its... an incurable disease or something". Jennie said worriedly.

Irene looks at jennie and she let of a sigh.

"Jennie do you have a concept of time?" Irene suddenly asks.

"eh?"

"let's just think about the things we want to do or experience. Because we don't know what might tomorrow brings to our lives," she said.

"Yes, I sort of got it.." jennie nods her head.

Irene flash her smile to jennie and turns. "Then, see you.".

Jennies just stood there watching Irene's back as she walks away.

"See you after school". Jennie whispers

 _The true meaning behind Irene's words remains a mystery after all but._ Jennie thought.

"there should be a limit to her extent of mystery! That lousy hyper-beauty, ahhh!" Wendy exclaimed as she runs her hand through her hair making her hair messy.

"Please calm down unnie." Lisa said, looking worriedly at Wendy going mad.

In any case, Irene"s words about "sex", had somehow or rather, set them in motion.

\------------------------------------

"what the hell, what the hell." Wendy muttered to herself while taking lectures to her notebook.

"and then, Sehun started getting horny and all". Wendly heard her classmates chatting naughtily to something indecent.

That's makes her blood even more boils, as she tightly grip her pen.

"eh, for real?"

"Did you do it?" she asks naughtily

"hell no, not with that fella"

"Isn't it fine, if you let him put in just the tip."

"You're kidding me!" she shouted, making the other girls giggle.

She suddenly stops writing, eyebrows furrowed as their conversation makes her sick.

She throws her pen on her table and stands making her chair squeak loudly, all eyes were focus at her.

"That's vile, you beast of sex!!!!". She shouted on top of her lungs while she shuts her eyes close.

Silence fills the atmosphere, her classmates were surprise at how she reacted.

"Hold up, you talking about us?" the girl gave her a fierce look as she talks to her.

Realizing of what she said, "Ah, I wasn't...". she was about to deny it but then...

"Yes, that's right, what do you guys come to school for? Are you here to look for a stud to mate with?" She said with one breath.

And the girls were all furious at her now. One of the girls stands and said,

"the heck you're saying, you bitch, try saying that one more time." One of the girls slowly walk towards Wendy's direction

When one of their classmates said "Leave it alone, anyway, isn't she just envy because she's unpopular and ugly? That Wendy. One of the boys said that earn everyone a laugh.

Wendy at the other hand just sadly looks at everyone laughing at her.

"dude, that's so direct." One of the girls said while laughing.

Wendy just sat at her chair and began writing in her notes, tears slightly forming in her eyes.

"is that so? Wendy, do you really think she's ugly?" one of her classmates suddenly talks.

that made everyone stops laughing.

"I think she's kinda cute though". He added

That made Wendy surprise curiosity hits her hard and slowly turning her head towards to that certain voice.

"she's cute and slim." He said while making different hand gestures to fully explain every word.

"Hey, what are you saying, Namjoon?" One of the boys asks in disbelief.

"you have a taste for strange things?" their laughs become louder.

"What's with that, making fun of me?" she said to herself while stealing glances to namjoon as the latter scratch his head in embarrassment.

\------------------------------------------

The bell rings

The three girls where having snacks inside the clubroom, its Seulgi, Jennie and Lisa.

While waiting for the other members, Irene and Wendy.

"Wendy Unnie and Irene Unnie don't seem to be coming". Lisa said as she finishes the last bit of her strawberry flavored pocky.

"I wonder if Wendy is still angry." Seulgi said and let out a sigh.

"What should we do." Jennie said as she slouches on the chair.

"that _porno_ graph (photograph) so beautiful." Lisa remark as she is staring admiringly at the frames sticking on the wall.

"eh? P-porno, you said." Jennie and Seulgi muttered in unison both were surprise.

They blink in surprise as they look at Lisa, Lisa's brows slightly turns upward.

"I said, photography, though." Lisa said in a confused tone as the sudden reaction she gains from the two.

"Well, since Wendy unnie and Irene unnie aren't here, should we call it a day? Lisa said, and finally standing up and wearing her bag.

"Ah, right". Jennie said as she composed herself.

Jennie let out a awkward laugh while Seulgi sighs in relief. then Lisa suddenly stands up dumping her things inside her bag.

"Then, I'll be going ahead. Bye!" Lisa waves her hand at them and leaves the clubroom.

They just stare at Lisa leaving, and when Lisa was finally gone the two look at each other.

Sigh

"did you thought she said "pornography?" Jennie said facing each other while pointing at each other trying to convince one another of that certain word they misheard.

"Right, ahh. recently all the words that I've been hearing sounds sexual". This time seulgi slouches on the chair, exhausted was written on her pretty face.

"Thank goodness!" jennie exclaimed in relief.

"I wasn't the only one who's been taken over by that "Porno" word". She said cupping both of her cheeks, feeling slightly embarrass.

Seulgi suddenly faces jennie with open arms, while jennie did the same and hugged each other.

"My friend". They said in unison.

And soon they leave the clubroom together

"still, if we read too many books, we'll go crazy. It might be a good idea if we exercised a little." Jennie said as they were walking towards the lockers.

"right, ah I need the restroom." Seulgi suddenly remember.

"I'll wait for you here."

"Okay"

"because I heard "porno" instead of "photo" I was released from the worldly desires." Jennie mutter to herself.

"and now I was about to.." Jennie got startle at the laughing voices she heard. And she immediately hides her presence at the back of the lockers.

"Taehyung is really funny!" one of the girls exclaimed as she continues to laugh.

Jennie slightly peak through to those two talking, it turns out they are taehyung's classmates.

"Rather than pure, he's more like a total virgin!" the other girl remark.

They were talking about teahyung she thought

"with those kind of looks, but no girlfriend, that's really something." The girl said in disbelief, still laughing.

"Sowon, you should just go for it! The other mutter.

Jennie widened her eyes to that remark.

"go take his virginity already!"

"Idiot! What are you saying... but I might just do that!" that name Sowon utter excitedly.

"You'll manage somehow!"

"I wonder if I can...?"

Jennie bows her head, her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"that's right, Taehyung's popular, even if he wants to do erotic things, he'll be able to do it". Jennie mentally said to herself, world crushing down to that possibility.

"Jennie?" Seulgi, arrives and found jennie sitting on the floor helplessly.

\---------------------------------

In an empty house, lights were all turn off.

but upstairs in one of those rooms, there's this boy, cheeks slightly flush and out of breath.

Scattered tissues could be seen, some on top of the table some were on the floor

mouth slightly opens as the boy glued his attention in front of him, the brightness of the laptop doesn't bother him.

Moans and thrusting could slightly be heard on the atmosphere.

That sounds sends shivers on his spine, that felt good in some ways.

Legs are wide open as he tried to touch himself _down there_

As he tried to explore, this unknown sensation he hasn't felt before feels incredibly good.

As he tries to move his hand a little bit faster, a surging adrenaline rush he feels, he cannot help but to throw his head on the air, eyes close.

Biting, licking his now slightly swollen lips. He gulped as his throat felt dry.

In a husky low voice, moan suddenly escape his mouth.

\----------------------------------

Jennie's POV

"Welcome back, Jennie Unnie!" Chi exclaims cheerfully as she runs towards my direction and throws her arm around my neck.

"Oh, Its Chi!" I swung Chi around and brought her down.

"We cooked pancakes a while ago, they were yummy". Chi said as she watches me removes my shoes.

"oh, its that so?" I patted her head.

"Aren't your brother still not home?" I asks Chi as I walk towards the stairs.

"I don't know." She said and shrug her shoulder cutely.

_Aww taehyungie girl version jennie thought_

"You're so cute chi!" Jennie pinches her cheeks, and step on the stairs.

"I'll go change quick, wait me here okay?

"Nae!" she said and make her way to the kitchen where mom's cooking.

I walk lazily towards my bedroom and open the door to my room, as I remember clear as day those two verbally harassing taehyung.

I cannot help to wonder if Taehyung feels the same, wanting to do _'that'._ This thought is pissing me off.

"I wonder if Taehyung is as innocence as Chi!" I thought as I remove my uniform and open the cabinet to get shirt.

When suddenly a picture of taehyung seductively touching Sowon's chins both half naked.

that made my hear beats so faster, feels like my chest is going to explode.

"No way! No way! Because Taehyung is still the taehyung who doesn't eat his beans". Desperately convincing myself as I struggle to put on this freaking shirt.

"and when he reads books or watches videos, he doesn't read porn but manga or anime only" removing my skirt and looking for my shorts.

"Yes, that's the teahyung I know!" I mutter under my breath. As I was about to wear my shorts

"Jennie!" umma calls downstairs, that made me stumbles and fell on the floor.

"Yes, I'm coming" I answer back, as I hurriedly put on my shorts and storm out of my room.

"here, bring this with you to taehyung" umma said, as she handed me a Tupperware.

"Chi eat this together with taehyungie, okay?" umma crouch down and pat Chi's head.

"Nae". Chi nod flashes and her sweetest smile.

"Kyeopta". umma remarks and stands up.

"Go now, taehyungie might be hungry by now, and besides its getting late already". umma said and checks our wall clock.

Its 7:00 in the evening.

"lets go Chi!" I said and pull out my hand and chi gladly took my hand as we headed outside our house.

"Its already dark now". Chi stated as she looks up to now sky full of stars.

"Aren't the starts so beautiful". I ask Chi as we walk towards their gate.

As we arrive at the front door, it seems like no one is around.

"Its so rare for your brother to come home late". I said as I reach for the door, when I twist the knob I realizes its unlock.

"I think oppa, is home now." Chi stated as we enter the house. I turn all the lights on, as we headed to their kitchen and put the food on the table.

"pee!" Chi shouted, and made me surprise and look at her. She runs cute towards their bathroom clutching her skirt.

"Be careful, you might slide in there, I'm gonna go upstairs to check on your brother, okay?" I call out and when I heard Chi said "okay" I walk towards to the stairs and slowly make my way upstairs.

"why are all the lights turn off? That taehyung". I wonder and carefully look of the switch, and turn all the lights.

I made my way towards taehyung's room, I reach the knob and swung the door open.

"Eh" a loud gasp is all I could utter at this moment.

My jaw drops as I slowly realize what's in front of me...

We both froze, stares glues at each other.

_End of Jennie's POV_

\------------------------------------

"eh?"

A gasp was suddenly heard.

He shots his eyes open and throws his head to that voice he heard.

A light flashed before his eyes, as he saw the owner of that voice.

They stare for a while, unable to move or react.

No one dares to break this undeniable and awkward silence.

And when embarrassment finally sunk in his system, in an instant, he felt nothing but to disappear this instant.

"damn". He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEllo! Crappythoughts here,  
> I'm back with chapter two.  
> hope you'll like this chappie.  
> errors you'll meet along the way, please bear with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, crappythoughts here.  
> I just wanna share my ongoing fan-fiction featuring vrene/tannie.  
> i hope you like it.


End file.
